This invention generally pertains to systems and methods for securing a transport container to a transport surface. More specifically, it pertains to a device that can be readily installed on a transport surface, such as the bed of a pickup truck, and that binds the container to the surface and thereby limits the movement of the container relative to the surface during transport and can further be used to lock the container in place to prevent or deter theft of the container. The invention can also be adapted to be readily installed to generic transport racks or rails, such as a cargo rack or rails on an automobile, watercraft, all-terrain vehicle (ATV), utility-transport vehicle (UTV), aircraft, or cargo trailer.
The use of securing devices to secure containers to a surface is well known. Typically, part or all of the securing device is attached to the surface and a portion of the securing device is attached to the container.
Prior-art container-securing devices generally suffer from one or more of three main failings. First, the securing device may be difficult or cumbersome to install. Installation may require specialized skills or tools, or the efforts of multiple workers. Second, the securing device may require significant modifications to the transport surface. Third, the securing device may operate with only specialized or modified containers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,062 to Michel Laflamme (“Laflamme”) discloses a cargo-restraint system having a floor structure consisting of slats that are installed on a transport surface, the slats having a number of holes to accept elbowed fasteners that in turn hold rails to the slats. The slats, holes, fasteners, and rails are configured such that the rails may be fastened in a customized position and orientation so as to keep a cargo item from sliding on the surface of the slats while it is in transport. The device of Laflamme undesirably requires the installation of the specialized slats to the transport surface and does not provide any mechanism to lock the cargo down to the surface to deter shifting or theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,531 to Massicotte et al. (“Massicotte”) discloses another example of a prior-art securing device. The device consists of a rack having multiple apertures each aperture configured to receive an anchor. Containers and the like that are specially configured for the anchor can be secured to the rack by attachment via the anchor. Or generic containers and the like can be secured to the rack by a bungee cord or the like hooked to one or more anchors. The anchors may be placed in various apertures to provide for securing a variety of containers. The device of Massicotte undesirably requires installation of the specialized rack to the transport surface or vehicle and does not provide any mechanism to lock the container to deter theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,679 to Bourgault et al. (“Bourgault”) discloses another example of a prior-art securing device. The device consists of two anchor beams installed front-to-back in the box of a pick-up truck such that there is a left-to-right open space between the beams. The beams are configured to capture the lower edges of a container as the container slides into the truck box from the back, or tail, of the truck box. Flat members with edges equivalent to the lower edges of the container are placed between the anchor beams and in front of or in back of the container such that the container and flat members fill the open space between the beams. These “locking” members are then secured into place by closing the tail gate or fastening a stop member to the tail-end of one or both anchor beams. The device of Bourgault undesirably requires installation of the specialized anchor beams to the transport surface, requires a specialized container, and does not provide any mechanism to lock the container to deter theft.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0223952 to Smith et al. (“Smith”) discloses another example of a prior-art securing device. The device is a magnet that is attached to the base of the container (in this instance, a cooler). The magnetic force between the magnet and the appropriate transport surface secures the container to the surface (in this instance, the bed of a truck). The device of Smith undesirably requires installation of the magnet to the container and does not provide any mechanism to lock the container to deter theft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container-securing device that is relatively simple to install to a transport surface, has minimal impact on the transport surface, and does not require a specialized or modified container.